fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (YoKaiShoubiao's Version)
Hi everyone! YoKaiShoubiao here! Feel free to suggest Missions or Tracks in the Comments, I'll add them if I like them! "The Most Amazing Race!" -Game Tagline Mario Kart 9 is a Mario Kart Game. During development, developers decided to focus on what they felt made previous Mario Kart games great, and expand on it. This game allows up to 16 Players to race using any combination of systems and controllers, and for the rest to be computer controlled. Characters Mario Kart 9 Contains 48 Playable Characters, of which 14 are Unlockable. Unlock Requirements Race Tracks Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Leaf Cup Star Cup Rainbow Cup Shell Cup (Retro) Banana Cup (Retro) Egg Cup (Retro) Lightning Cup (Retro) Special Cup (Retro) Custom Cups The player can also create Custom Grand Prix Cups. To do this, they select four tracks (duplicates and custom tracks are allowed) and an icon. Up to 32 Custom Cups can be saved at a time. All characters in the game have their head as a possible icon, with the cup being named after the character by default. These icons are unlocked with the character. All current tracks' icons can also be used. More icons can be unlocked by completing various objectives. Battle Courses Cloud Cup Boomerang Cup Bob-Omb Cup (Retro) Feather Cup (Retro) Items New items or items that haven't been seen recently have descriptions explaining what they do. Returning *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Banana *Banana Bunch *Blue Shell **Now goes on the ground rather than flying, coming up right behind the First Place Player before flying up and spinning in a circle around them, then exploding. *Coin *Fake Item Box **Looks like a regular Item Box with the Question Mark being turned Upside-Down. *Star *Lightning **Does not appear in Battle Mode. *Boo *Feather *Fire Flower *Super Leaf **Can destroy the Blue Shell when it's right behind the player. *Bob-Omb *Blooper *Bullet Bill *Boomerang *Potted Pirhana Plant *Rain Cloud **While over a player's head, they accelerate faster and have a higher top speed. However, this comes at the cost of having less control. **Run into another player to pass it on to them. **It will quietly disappear after roughly 30 seconds. New Items *Money Bag **Gives the Player 3 Coins. **In Coin Runners, this item can rarely appear on the track. *Cheep Cheep **Bounces in the direction it's thrown, bouncing off walls and causing any racers it hits to spin out. **It is kind of like a slower, bouncy Green Shell that doesn't break when it hits a player. *Poltergust **Pulls players that are directly in front of the user towards the user for five seconds. It also steals a coin from each pulled player. **In Balloon Battle, it can be used to steal one balloon from a player. *Double Cherry **Creates a copy of the player. **If either copy gets hit with an item, it will disappear, leaving the player unharmed. **The copy will disappear after a while. **The Double won't use any items other than coins. **This item does not protect against items that can hit multiple things at once, such as Bob-Ombs, Blue Shells or Poltergusts. *Balloon (Balloon Battle Only) **Gives the Player an Extra Balloon. *Blue Goomba (Goomba Gatherers Only) **Press the item button to throw the Goomba. **This item can not be found in item boxes, but can be picked up from the track. **This item is dropped back on to the track if the player holding it is hit with an item. **When this item is picked up, the player loses all items they were holding. **Players can not pick up a second item while holding this. **When thrown, the Goomba has the same flight path as a Bob-Omb. **Only players on the Red Team can hold this item. *Red Goomba (Goomba Gatherers Only) **Press the item button to throw the Goomba. **This item can not be found in item boxes, but can be picked up from the track. **This item is dropped back on to the track if the player holding it is hit with an item. **When this item is picked up, the player loses all items they were holding. **Players can not pick up a second item while holding this. **When thrown, the Goomba has the same flight path as a Bob-Omb. **Only players on the Red Team can hold this item. Battle Modes Balloon Battle Balloon Battle mostly works the same as it did in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Players now turn into a ghostly version of themselves when they lose all of their balloons. This turns off collision detection with other players and items. They are considered out of the game. Rarely, a 1UP Mushroom will appear somewhere in the arena. A ghostly player can collect it to be revived with three balloons. Players who are still in the game ignore the 1UP Mushroom. After 3 Minutes, everyone who is still alive spins out and loses all balloons except for one, and loses all of their items, and, for the rest of the game, 1UP Mushrooms will only revive people with 1 Balloon. If 30 More Seconds pass, whoever has popped the most balloons out of everyone currently alive wins. Coin Runners Coin Runners works the same as it did in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Shine Thief Shine Thief works mostly the same as it did in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. If 5 Minutes Pass, whoever has held the Shine for the longest wins. Renegade Roundup Renegade Roundup works the same as it did in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This mode must be played in teams. Goomba Grabbers Goomba Gatherers is a Capture The Flag-style mode in which players must take the other team's Goomba to their Capture Zone. The first team to do so wins. The Goombas walk around aimlessly unless a player is holding them. They start in their color team's capture zone, and return there if they are on the ground for long enough. After 5 Minutes, both Goombas will be given to a random member of the opposing team. If 1 Minute passes after that, whichever team has held the other's Goomba for the longest over the course of the match wins. This mode must be played in teams. Mission Mode Mission Mode returns from Mario Kart DS. The missions can be played in any order. Upon clearing it, the player will be rewarded with a Green Star. It will become a Bronze, Silver, or Gold Star if certain requirements are met. Missions